Un Caballero Inglés
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Amigas! les traigo otras de las historias que tenía guardada *o* espero les agrade. Este capítulo está ligado a cuando Niel atacó a Candy y Terry salió a defenderla.! Las quiero , perdón la demora.. gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios!


''**Un Caballero Inglés'' **

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi**_

''Todo ocurrió la noche que lo encontré en ese barco. Llorando, triste y solo. Sus ojos mas profundos como el mar, me cautivaron. Luego en este Colegio, en donde siempre nos encontramos, el me hace enojar y reímos, se burla de mis pecas, y de todo lo que digo. Pero aún así siempre me saca una sonrisa''.- Decía Candy en la Segunda Colina de Ponny Pensando en un engreído de 17 años que hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad cada vez que lo veía.- '' Ay Terry Grandchester me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido, ni con Anthony sentía esto tan especial, tan fuerte, ¿que es? acaso… ¿será posible de que me haya enamorado de ti? mi caballero inglés… ¿A quien tratas de engañar Candy?.- se decía la pecosa ella misma.- ''Claro que lo amas! desde que lo viste en el Mauritania que te gustó no lo niegues mas!- le decía el subconsciente de Candy. Desde que lo conoció solo pensaba en el, entró a su alma, Terry era la persona mas maravillosa y deslumbrante que había conocido, con ese porte aristócrata, es sonrisa deslumbrante que derretía a cualquiera esa cara perfecta con ese perfil de Dios Griego que la dejaba sin aire. Habían pasado ya tanto tiempo juntos, en el zoológico Blue River en donde lo pasaron tan bien pero también tuvieron un de sus primeras peleas por el tema de Anthony, luego las vacaciones en Escocia en donde casi habían tenido su primer beso. Candy se arrepentía hasta el día de hoy , no haber probado esos labios encantadores y hermosos. Y luego en el festival de mayo cuando bailaron ese día había sido muy especial.

- Hay Terry!.- Decía la pecosa en voz alta. – Fui una tonta! debí besarte, no sabes lo que deseo por que me beses, pero de verdad! no que salgas con tus juegos irónicos. Pero tengo miedo que tu no sientas esto, que… solo seamos amigos, yo quiero estar contigo siempre!, me haces tan feliz, Engreído, te odio! por hacerme sentir estas cosas y dejarme confundida.- decía la pecosa cerrando un ojo haciendo una mueca tan típica de ella. – Pero ¿cómo enojarme contigo? eres tan encantador cuando te lo propones, aunque seas un testarudo, pesado, intransigente e irresistible, pero ¡te amo! mocoso arrogante.- Terminó de decir con sus ojos cerrados y su cara sonrojada.

En el otro extremo de la colina en unos de los dormitorios de los muchachos, estaba un chico con cabellera castaña ojos azules zafiros, paseándose de un lado a otro preocupado por cierta pecosa que no lo dejaba ni dormir.

- '' Pecosa, pecosa ' Qué me has hecho? ¿ Qué hechizo me lanzaste? cuando me dijiste en Escocia que me podías hacer un embrujo se suponía que era broma pero ahora… necesito besarte! necesito besar esos labios dulces, hermosos, carnosos, tan.. tan deseables! me vuelves loco Candy! desde que te vi en el barco esa noche, quedaste grabada en mi corazón! en mi mente, necesito besar esa boca dulce como la miel Te metiste en mi corazón inesperadamente, como un ladrón entra a una casa… Luego en Escocia donde casi te bese. ¡Fui un tonto!.- Se decía Terry enojado consigo mismo, acostándose en su cama con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados.

- Pero… .- se le iluminó la cara sonriendo de medio lado maliciosamente.- Hoy no te escapas de mi pecosa, hoy no. Este día no lo olvidarás este inglés besará tus labios como nunca nadie lo hará. Quedarás flechada por mi Candy, haré que me ames y estemos juntos porque tu Candy, eres mía y de nadie mas!'' .- Se levantó de su cama decidido a ir a la Colina de Ponny a encontrarse con Candy. – De seguro ese tarzán pecoso estará recostada allá, mejor para mi, pues hoy la besaré y le diré que entró a mi corazón para no salir. Hoy no te escapas pecosa , de mi no!.- se dijo y partió a buscarla.

- Hay Terry, quiero estar a tu lado. Que estemos juntos, quiero reflejarme en tu mirada en esos ojos y quiero… quiero besarte! esos labios tan hermosos, sensuales y…! Candy por Dios que dices… quita esos pensamientos de tu mente y compórtate! como la señorita que tienes que ser!.- se decía Candy pegándose en su cabeza sonriendo. – Mejor me voy al dormitorio.

Se dirigía al dormitorio cuando de pronto sale Neal con sus secuaces con intenciones de hacerle daño.

- Hola Candy… me alegro de verte.- Dijo Neal con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

- Si claro!.- Dijo Candy irónicamente.- Sale de mi camino Neal y déjame en paz.

- mmm, ¿cuando aprenderás Candy?.- le dijo Neal enojado por el insulto. – Niña huérfana ¿no te bastó con cuidar caballos en mis establos? jajaja

- Jajaja Neal, pobre Neal ¿acaso crees que me duele lo que me dices? estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. No una persona como tú que da lástima y no puede hacer las cosas solo. Tú nunca puedes hacer nada solo.

- Pagarás Insolente.- - Hablas mucho para ser huérfana, acaso… ¿tu vestido está al revés?- le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¿De… de que hablas?- Candy no entendió que le quiso decir.

- Dicen que te gustan las cosas de revés. ¡Vamos Muchachos!

Se abalanzaron hacia ella, agarrándola de los brazos y tirando de su pelo.

- Me las pagarás Candy..!

- Suee—lta—me Neal…- Dijo adolorida Candy.

De pronto un látigo aparece de las alturas. Era él, era Terry antes de dirigirse a la Colina se subió a un árbol pues había visto a esa lacra de Neal caminando por ahí. Le pegó en toda la cara haciendo que este cayera.

- Terry..- Dijo Candy apenas con sus ojos iluminados. '' Terry me defiende'' Pensó.

- Espero no haberlos molestado.- Dijo arriba del árbol con una pose de de guerrero que todo lo podía, mirando fieramente a Neal.

Neal se quedó callado ver a Terry ahí tan impotente le dio mucho miedo, pues era mucho mas alto y fuerte que el.

- Así que te quedas callado no..? .- Le dijo una vez que saltó del árbol y quedó ahí mirándolo. - Tres niños ricos atacan a una chica. Bien, Les enseñaré como un caballero inglés se comporta en estos casos.

Se acercó a ellos y les pegó con una fuerza y una rabia que podía asustar a la persona mas fuerte del mundo. Agarró a uno de los amigotes de Neal y le pegó en todo el estómago y al otro le dirigió un golpe en toda la cara, haciendo que estos dos se fueran corriendo.

Neal también comenzaba a retroceder cuando… - Ah no… de mi no te escapas mal nacido, ¿como te atreves a molestarla? acaso ella tiene la culpa de ser huérfana?, ella no lo eligió, no tienes derecho a decirle algo así maldito- Lo agarró del cuello levantándolo del piso hablando lentamente marcando cada palabra con un tono frío y peligroso. – Escúchame, que sea la última vez que vea que le haces algo, ella no está sola ¿te quedo claro? Así que, aléjate lo que mas puedas de ella, si no quieres morir… y será mejor que me hagas caso, ¿te quedó claro?.- Dijo alargando las palabras amenazadoramente.

Neal que estaba muerto de miedo no podía ni siquiera hablar. – Si.. sss-i s-ee—or.

- Eso muy bien, ¡ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que te mate!.- lo lanzó lejos haciendo que este cayera al piso fuertemente lanzando un alarido de dolor, pero como pudo se paró y se fue como la rata que era.

Terry, que seguía enojado vio a Candy en el piso y partió a ayudar a pararla, su expresión cambió drásticamente del enojo, sus ojos demostraban amor y preocupación Candy estaba sin palabras por como la había defendido, le había llegado al corazón, Terry era lo máximo era un guerrero.

- ¿Estás bien pecosa?.- Le dijo él, sin soltar su mano a la de ella.

'' Me quiere, ¡el me quiere!.- Pensaba Candy emocionada.

- Pecosa….- Dijo acercándose cada vez más, casi susurrándole en su oreja. – estás bien?, ese mal nacido te hizo algo? si es así créeme q no vivirá.

Nno… - Alfin le salían las palabras. – No.. Terry, no alcanzó a hacerme nada si no hubiera sido por ti, no se que hubiera pasado.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, una mirada llena de agradecimiento y de amor.

Terry que se percató de cómo ella lo miraba sin pestañear. '' Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por mi, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, esta es mi oportunidad pecosa, es ahora o nunca. ''.-

Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa lenta y seductora tan típica de él. A Candy esa sonrisa hizo que se le parara el corazón y se le debilitaran las piernas.

Terry agarró la barbilla de Candy con su mano grande y fuerte, se fue acercando lentamente a su cara casi tocando sus labios y le dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así, acaso vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?.- Sonriendo y con esa voz profunda y grave que hacía que su corazón se volviera loco.

- Ttt—erry que … que cosas dices!.- Dijo Candy con su corazón galopándole a mil kilómetros por hora.

- No lo se…, solo que te veo, y esa mirada tuya se nota que estas loca por mi, no lo niegues mas, total todas caen ante mi, admítelo pecosa.

- Terry, mocoso arrogante que te crees que me vienes a decir esas cosas y…!.- Se calló, mas bien Terry la calló colocando sus labios encima de los de ella, una caricia suave y tierna.

- Te amo pecosa, te amo como un maldito loco, déjame besarte como quería hacerlo en Escocia, bésame Candy, dame un beso mujer como te nazca del corazón.- Le dijo Terry respirando en su boca, mientras ella respondía tímidamente.

Ella no pensó nada, solo hizo lo que el le dijo, además su corazón estaba que explotaba de felicidad, le había dicho que la amaba y por Dios que quería creerle así lo sentía, poco a poco fue abriendo su boca para tocar la de el primero fue tierno, amable dulce y delicado los dos se olvidaron completamente del mundo. Candy fue agarrando cada vez mas confianza sintió como él respondía y poco a poco fue colocando su lengua dentro de la boca de su amado, Terry con ese contacto perdió la poca cordura que tenía corto el beso tímido, y dio paso a un beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo por esa pecosa de tan tierno corazón.

Sus manos que las tenía en el cuello de ella, fueron bajando lentamente hasta colocarse en la pequeña cintura, sus bocas y sus respiraciones no paraban el hacía un movimiento lento y seductor dentro de la boca de ella, la envolvía, la sentía hasta hacer que ella la colocara y envolviera la de el. Y así lo hizo Candy sus lenguas se encontraron e hicieron contacto, haciendo que los dos lanzaran un gemido de puro placer.

Candy se fue apegando mas al cuerpo de Terry, lentamente comenzó a subir sus manos por el cuerpo de él, las colocó al centro de su pecho y pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Terry se despego unos centímetros de la boca de ella para tomar un poco de aire.

- Pecosa, pecosa… sigue besándome me vuelves tan loco, mi pecosa.- Dijo agitadamente.

- Terry… yo, yo te , te amo.- le dijo y lo volvió a besar nuevamente, con mas fuerza, con mas decisión como su corazón le dictaba.

Terry se volvió mas loco, su lengua cobró vida y entro en toda la boca de Candy haciendo que tocaran el cielo, se besaron como dos locos arrastrados por la pasión, la ternura y la lujuria, el jugaba con la lengua de ella, y Candy la escondía juguetonamente para que pudiera encontrarla de nuevo. A Terry ese juego le gustó por lo que su asalto se hizo más implacable, más penetrante. Sus respiraciones subieron de tono, ella subió aún más sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello y pudo tocar el cabello de de su amado que le caían hasta los hombros, era suave y hermoso y olía igual a el. Terry vibró cuando la pecosa tocó su cabello por lo que acercó sus muslos al cuerpo de ella, y la fue empujando hasta quedar los dos pegados a un árbol, quedando ella atrapada ante el cuerpo firme de Terry y el tronco por detrás.

El beso siguió y siguió sus bocas no paraban, mas bien sus lenguas no se daban treguas los labios de ella sabían a miel era imposible separarse de esa boca y de esa lengua tan dulce. Y para Candy los labios de Terry tenían un sabor dulce y salado y mezclados con su olor a lavanda la llevaban al éxtasis. Ellos entraron en una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Ella mordió el labio inferior de el, y el hacía lo mismo sonriendo de lado maliciosamente. Terry la embestía seductoramente, apasionadamente tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y al parecer Candy tenía ese tiempo, pues ella respondía con el mismo fervor. Nadie supo cuanto tiempo paso, sus bocas seguían unidas a un ritmo extremadamente exquisito Sus bocas estaban húmedas, placer corría a través del interior de Candy y Terry y así se siguieron degustando cada vez más hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron solo una.

Candy estaba cada vez mas extasiada, Terry se separó de ella, y pudo sentir su aroma a rosas que lo colocaba en las nubes, ahora la boca de Terry comenzó con el lóbulo de su oreja y ella le tocaba el pelo, tiernamente.

Terry se dio cuenta que debía parar, alguien los podía ver y bueno, no podía asustar a Candy, aunque la pecosa había respondido mas que bien, él estaba a punto de perder la cordura y antes que nada era un caballero.

Así que lentamente fue regresando a la boca de ella para darle un último beso dulce.

-Candy…, Candy mi amor… - Le dijo despegándose y tocando su pelo cuidadosamente.- Me vuelves loco pecosa, loco… pero... ¿Estás bien? , ¿No te asuste?.- le dijo colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla para subir su cabeza y mirarla, y lo que vio lo dejó impresionado y lleno de amor. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, como si lo que hubiera vivido, ese beso era un sueño, y estaba toda sonrojada. No podía creer que esa mujer que lo había besado con esa pasión con esa fuerza, ahora estuviera así. Sin duda la amaba por ser tan dulce.

- Terry…- Dijo ella lentamente, abriendo sus ojos, topándose con unos ojos como el mar, así lo quería tener, quería hundirse en ellos, esa mirada tan bella, y ese beso, nunca había pensando que un beso era así, fue hermoso! de solo recordarlo, le temblaban las piernas! y su preocupación hacía que ella se enamorara mas y más de él.

- Estoy bien Terry… yo, yo te amo! ya no puedo seguir guardando esto, ese verano en Escocia moría de ganas por hacer esto, pero no sabía como, me enamoré de ti desde el Mauritania, eres, eres todo para mi, si no estuvieras en este colegio me volvería loca, tu le das alegría a mi vida, aunque me haga enojar yo…tu… me gustas!.- Dijo ella bajando su cabeza, tímidamente con el corazón saltándole de alegría, su Terry, el chico que vio por primera vez en un barco sentía lo mismo por ella.

- Mi pecosa… eres tan tierna, tan linda.- Dijo colocando su frente pegada a la de ella. - Esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me quitan el aire, yo también me enamoré de ti desde el Mauritania, eres diferente a todas, eres única y especial, amo cuando te sonrojas, amo cuando te enojas, y por Dios amo las 10 pecas que tienes en tu cara y que se mueven cuando haces algunas de tus muecas de mono.

- Terry!.- le dijo Candy un poco enojada. – No me molestes así…. y tu eres un fanfarrón!

- Jajaja no te molestes Candy, que de este fanfarrón te enamoraste, bueno siempre lo supe si yo soy irresistible, nadie se puede resistir a mi. Jajajaja.- Dijo el sonriendo feliz.

- No seas así, que … por eso tenía miedo de confesarte esto que siento tan grande en mi interior, tengo miedo que conozcas a una chica mas linda que yo y te enamores de ella, y te vayas y me dejes sola, yo… yo tengo pecas, y no tengo un cuerpo hermoso, como otras chicas.

- Shhh, pecosa..- Le dijo peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. – Jamás, jamás podría dejarte, entraste a mi corazón como un rayo! nunca te dejaría ni por mil mujeres mas hermosas en el mundo, porque tu.. Escúchame bien, tú eres la única que amo.- Le dijo besándola de nuevo. – Aparte.- Le dijo cuando se separó de ese beso tierno.- ¿quien te dijo que no tenías un buen cuerpo? que no te acuerdas ese día cuando te estabas cambiando para colocarte el vestido de Julieta, acuérdate que te vi, pero no te mire.- Le dijo con su sonrisa cínica en ese rostro hermoso.

- Me viste! yo pensé que por tu frase no te habías quedado mirándome! que vergüenza Terry Grandchester no eres un caballero!- dijo la pecosa enojada, pero se le quitó cuando el diablo de Terry colocó sus labios nuevamente en ella. – No te enojes.- Le dijo tiernamente para volver a besarla.

Se besaron, por segunda vez, en la Colina, sus bocas ya se reconocían y sus lenguas entraron en esa danza personal que se les quedará grabada por siempre, El cuerpo de Terry se moldeaba al de ella, duro, grande fuerte. El de ella dulce, tierno, sensible y más pequeño. Se besaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas sus bocas, se pasaban a llevar a cada segundo, haciendo que su danza de pasión subiera cada vez de nivel.

Terry que conocía sus límites se separó y la miró lentamente, largamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry… Hice.. algo mal?.- Preguntó la pecosa asustada por la mirada impenetrable de él.

El sonrió y le acarició su mejilla. -Te amo, pecosa, te amo y nunca óyeme bien, jamás te dejaré.

- Mi inglés, mi Duque….- Dijo Candy emocionado por las palabras de su Romeo. -mi Terry , te amo, te amo! yo tampoco te dejaré.- Dijo besándolo fugazmente tocando esos labios que la traían loca y que sabían tan bien.

- Nunca te abandonaré eres el ancla que me mantiene en tierra, eres mi pilar, eres mi dulce Candy, mi amor eterno.

Candy que se maravilló por esas hermosas palabras de su poeta preferido, lo miró con sus ojos llenos de ternura y colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de el para mirarlo de la misma manera que el la miró

- Mi Terry, tu también eres todo para mi, estarás en mi corazón siempre.

Y así los dos se besaron se subieron al padre árbol de la colina, para ver el horizonte y pensar en la vida que tendrían juntos, porque nadie los podría separar, los dos se miraban con eterno amor, y se regalaban sonrisas que solo ellos se tenían y así en ese árbol con sus manos entrelazadas se quedaron sintiendo sus corazones latiendo al unísono con este amor que seguirá creciendo cada vez más.

**Fin.**

¿Amigas Lindas como están? espero que geniaaaal, discúlpenme hace días q no publico nada por que he andando en hartas cosas :P

**Hillary** , eres muy linda tierna y dulce, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por todos tus mensajes la verdad me alegran muchiiisisisisimo no te lo imaginas! :D, respecto al número de Celular , tengo malas noticias mi celular anda medio muerto u.u necesito uno :S, de verdad no te puedes hacer un correo? no creo q tus papas se enteren puede ser un secreto? ojalá puedas la verdad siempre contesto los correos :D, pero si no puedes está este medio te quiero haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarto no lo olvides gracias por tus lindos comentarios :D Ah por cierto, espero que estes mejor de tu resfriado , me preocupe cuando me dijiste q estabas tan mal! te deseo q estes suuuuper

**Giomar, **Hooola muchísimo gusto! gracias por leer y por tus palabras! y con respecto a lo de los fics q son buenisimos y largos y q no los terminan pues yo sé q es porq hay muchas cosas detrás , trabajos, estudios y más! por eso yo me voy a la segura y hago solo one-shoot altiro con un final feliz! xD gracias por leer.

**Edeny Grandchester** Linda gracias por tus palabras, me hacen feliz! gracias por leer :D

**Cilenita79** Que lindoooooooooooooo tu comentario! la verdad eso es lo q me gusta, me gusta impregnar dulzura a estos dos.. porq no se si te pasaba pero cuando yo los veía y hasta cuando discutían había una ternura entre estos dos.. que yo quede maravillada! , gracias por leer. Dios y me sonroje con lo de '' harto vocabulario '' y '' excelente escritora'' gracias graaaaaacias, no se seré tan así pero q lo diga alguien q me lo diga alguien q me lee, me hace la persona mas feliz del mundo.. y gracias por decirme q soy un dulce… la verdad así trato de ser con las personas, pero bueno cuando pasan mi paciencia creeme q no lo soy xDDD bueno creo q todos somos así.

**Ysledsira Grandchester **Lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa graciaaas por tus comentarios fasdkjgfaksdgfkajdsg me hacen feliz y cierto q fue una bendición! es una maldita! jajajajaja pero gracias a ella se declararon su amor. Gracias por leer

**SaraGrandchester **Linda! me alegro demasiado hacerte suspirar con estos fics q escribo, pues me hace demasiado feliiiz! te quiero ¡! gracias por leerme espero este te guste! y suspires más!

A todas las demas hermoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooosaaas q me leen LAS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, graaacias por sus lindas palabras me hacen feliz feliz feliz feliz! las quiero! espero les guste esta historia :D


End file.
